Jaune Arc, Master-Of-Arms
by lxXxJerBearxXxl
Summary: Jaune has finally found his semblance, but the news of his new power has spread quickly throughout Beacon. Will this cause more problems than Jaune already thought he had? What new Challenges will he face? Whether he likes it or not, Jaune is now a student of unparalleled skill.
1. Chapter 1

It all started during an aura exercise class. The goal of the current assignment was to tap into your aura and draw it out in one large amount. This task was to help the user of the aura to increase its capacity, thus making the user able to endure and use more aura in the future.

All of the students in the class were already finished, all except Jaune, who was straining his body in an attempt to concentrate. His face was red, his veins were pulsing, and his breathing was heavy, but he just couldn't do it. He was thankful that this class was the only class that he didn't have his friends and teammates in. He had already embarrassed himself enough, he hated seeing the looks on their faces as they tried to show him sympathy for his ever continuous amount of failures.

"Alright Mr. Arc, I'll give you one more chance to complete this task. If you can't do it, then we're moving on," Glynda said. The rest of the class had bored expressions on their faces. They were being forced to wait due to Jaune's current struggle.

"Y-yes ma'am," Jaune said, embarrassed that he was being watched. He could hear quite whisperings around the room saying certain things that Jaune wish he could fight back on, but he knew they were all right.

Jaune sat cross legged with his hands on his lap as he tried to relax and concentrate on his aura.

'Come on, stupid aura, work with me! You're embarrassing me! Just come on out and stop being so stubborn, damn you!' Jaune mentally yelled as his aura. After a few silent seconds, Jaune began to glow slightly. This happened every other time, but he didn't get any further beyond this. A couple students snickered at the slowly increasing strain on Jaune's face, but were quickly shut up by a glare from Glynda.

'Okay, just focus. It's just me, myself and I in here, nobody else. All I need to do is draw out my aura and be on my way.' Jaune stated mentally. As Jaune relaxed once again, his glow increased. This raised a few eyebrows, but not too many. This display still wasn't impressive enough to cause alarm.

After a few moments, the glowing increased in small amounts, until the room was illuminated in a bright flash of pure, brilliant white, blinding the spectators. Once the spectators unshielded their eyes, they saw Jaune Arc, the failure of beacon, surrounded by several white runes.

They didn't know how to react, and Jaune wasn't fairing any better. He could only stare, wide-eyed at the varying symbols gravitating around him. Glynda reacted immediately by calling Ozpin to quickly come down and make sense of the current situation.

In a sudden blur of speed, the symbols attached themselves to Jaune's body, fading into his skin. Jaune couldn't feel a thing. He was too distracted by all of the commotion around him to even bother at this point.

Ozpin rushed through the door just in time to see the last symbol place itself upon Jaune's right hand, and vanish. The classroom was silent, other than the murmurs between Glynda and Ozpin as they attempted to figure out what was the cause of this phenomenon.

"Um… can we move on now?" Jaune asked nervously, unsure of how to break the current tension. Suddenly, everyone's attention was on him. They had assumed he'd at least be winded after the amount of aura he expelled from his body, but he looked upfazed. Every other student was at least breathing heavily after releasing their auras.

A few seconds passed before a voice was finally heard.

"Yes Ms. Goodwitch. Please continue on with your class. I shall attempt to make sense of this event. Until then, good day students." Ozpin said calmly, as if what happened in the classroom was an everyday thing. He walked out of the classroom, leaving every student flabbergasted.

Glynda cleared her throat, "Yes students, while what happened was rather… odd. We must continue before the class period ends." Glynda said, returning to her strict demeanor. The students, now including Jaune, collectively blinked and quickly found their way to their respective seats, still trying to comprehend the sheer amount of power Jaune emitted.

Then combat class took place. A class that Jaune always felt dread towards, especially now that a large portion of the student body was staring at him. The rumor had spread pretty fast about Jaune. Somehow his team and team RWBY hadn't heard anything yet, so they were all confused as to how Jaune was gaining so much unwanted attention.

"The next fight will be between Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester!" Glynda announced. Soon both of the hunters-in-training were on the training arena floor, getting in their desired stances.

Cardin may be thankful for Jaune saving his life, and he did have a new-found respect for him, his arrogant nature only decreased by a fraction. Cardin may have let off bullying Juane after the Forever Fall incident, but as time passed, Cardin slowly became his old, horrible self. He was actually planning on bullying Jaune and Velvet again.

Cardin eyed Jaune, like a predator, sizing up its prey. Jaune gulped under the fierce gaze of the brute, but steeled himself as he dropped into a solid stance with his shield out front.

In the spectator's area, Pyrrha noticed something about Jaune's stance. When she had trained with him the night before, he was stiff and unsure of himself. While Jaune looked as if he was currently nervous, his eyes were determined and he seemed more at ease. He was also low to the ground and had a firm grip on his sword.

'Is that… really Jaune?' Pyrrha thought.

Back in the arena, Cardin had his mace rested on his shoulder, taking lightly of Jaune.

"You know Jauney-Boy," Cardin started with a sneer, "I've heard from a few others that you displayed a shocking amount of aura earlier, and shook it off like it was nothing. While that is impressive, that won't save you from me!" Cardin yelled as he charged Jaune with a wicked grin. Jaune showed no signs of backing down, even if he was shaking from slight fear.

Cardin yelled as he brought his heavy mace down onto Jaune. Jaune closed his eyes and raised his shield. As soon as he felt the mace touch his shield, his eyes snapped open. Jaune angled his shield so the mace slid down and smashed into the ground. Jaune quickly slashed at Cardin's chest, leaving a large scratch on his chest plate. Cardin leapt back and stared wide eyed at Jaune, as did nearly everyone else who was observing the fight. In all of his previous fights, Jaune was never able to land a single blow on any of his opponents, but now he had not only parried an attack, but retaliated flawlessly.

Jaune didn't even understand what had just happened. His body had moved on its own, out of apparent instinct. Several different methods of attacking and defending flowed into his mind. Multiple techniques flooded into the surprised knight as he readied himself once again.

Cardin shook his head quickly to remove the shock on his face. The loser, the wimp, the overall failure Jaune Arc, had landed a solid blow on HIM. Cardin growled in anger as he charged once again.

Feeling his confidence slowly growing, Jaune also ran towards his opponent, much to everyone's increasing surprise. Cardin didn't have time to react as Jaune quickly slammed his shield into Cardin's chest, stunning him briefly, but that pause was all Jaune needed to rapidly slash and stab at Cardin. Cardin's aura gauge was dropping drastically, forcing him to finally fall back.

Cardin couldn't even believe what was currently happening. Jaune was beating him! EASILY! How was this even possible? Cardin yelled once again and slammed his mace into the ground, sending a shockwave towards Jaune. Jaune didn't even make an attempt to dodge. He swung his sword straight down into the shockwave, splitting it in half, allowing it to pass him. Jaune looked back up to Cardin, who was now completely shocked. In a blur to the spectators, Jaune stabbed forward with his sword. A large gust of wind picked up behind the force of the sword itself, making a near invisible projectile flying towards Cardin. The projectile slammed into Cardin's chest, sending him into the wall behind him and leaving a large dent into his chest plate. Cardin was instantly knocked unconscious, granting Jaune his first real victory.

After a few long, silent seconds, Glynda announced Jaune victorious. Jaune could hear his team and team RWBY cheering for Jaune and his victory. Soon enough, several other students joined then and applauded Jaune, who stared wide eyed at the projection board, showing Jaune's face with 'WINNER' in bold letters.

The next major incident of Jaune's present situation was a new form of team training, which was using a random teamates weapon against drones. The goal of the exercise was to show each teammate how effective another's weapon is and to find its weaknesses, so they can help their teammates work past them. Since Pyrrha and Jaune's weapons were almost similar, they had to swap with Nora and Ren. Pyrrha and Ren traded each other's weapons with clear discomfort while Nora traded Jaune her beloved hammer. Jaune laughed as Nora did her impression of Jaune, while clumsily swinging his sword.

Soon enough, team JNPR was on the training grounds getting in awkward stances, readying themselves for the group of drones. Soon four drones appeared, one for each student. As soon as they were given the signal to attack, the drones ran towards the unprepared group, but to everyone's surprise, they were all laid to waste by Jaune, who had Nora's weapon in its grenade launcher mode. Ren and Pyrrha both stared at Jaune in shock. There was barely even a pause after the go signal before Jaune had successfully taken out each drone with accurate ease. Nora was smiling at Jaune, happy that Juane seemed to understand her form of weapon so well.

In the operator booth of the drone terminal, Ozpin and Glynda stared at Jaune, who was scratching his head while laughing nervously.

"Increase the difficulty and tell them that only Jaune can stay. I have a theory." Ozpin said without taking his eyes off of Jaune. Glynda hesitantly complied and did what she was told. The rest of his team was reluctant to leave, but they knew they didn't have a choice. So now only Jaune was left, still wielding the large hammer in its grenade launcher form.

Suddenly, a large group of drones were making their way to Jaune at a much faster speed than before. Jaune took a step back, but steeled himself and fired multiple grenades at the drones. While this was effective, there were simply too much for him to destroy quickly. As one drone finally got close enough to Jaune to throw a punch, Jaune leaned back under the metallic fist and spun around, sweeping its robotic legs. While it was still falling, Jaune shifted the weapon in his hands back into its hammer form and slammed it into the robot, creating a crater. Soon three more approached Jaune, this time all wielding sharp short swords. They all stabbed forward at the same time, but Jaune countered by spinning the large hammer like a windmill directly in front of him, sending the swords in different directions.

Jaune smashed one drones head clean off and fired one grenade as soon as it impacted, sending his momentum counter-clockwise, smashing other drone to pieces with the other end of the hammer. Jaune shifted the hammer into its grenade launcher mode went to fire another grenade at the final drone, but heard a soft but forceful 'click' as he pulled the trigger. Jaune didn't have any more ammo, so he slowed his instincts to take over. He quickly rolled towards one of the discarded short swords and grabbed it and threw in straight at the remaining drone. The blade the deeply imbedded into the robots torso, but it wasn't down yet. As the drone went to grab the handle of the blade, Jaune shifted Nora's weapon back into its hammer form and threw it. The head of the hammer landed perfectly into the handle of the blade, sending it straight through, thus destroying the robot. Jaune exhaled and stared wide-eyed at the damage he had caused. He had no idea where this amount of skill had come from. His teammates shared his expression of utter shock and awe.

Ozpin took the speaker into his hand and simply said, "Jaune Arc, please meet me in my office." Ozpin then shut off the mic and gave Glynda a knowing smile before walking off to his office.

Ten minutes later, Jaune found himself in a clock tower, which was apparently Ozpin's office. He nervously shifted in place as Ozpins gaze unnerved him.

"Jaune," Ozpin said, gaining his full attention, "I believe you've finally found your semblance."

The news quickly spread of the training grounds. It started with Jaune's team telling team RWBY about how Jaune destroyed so many drones alone with another person's weapon. Jaune had told them about what Ozpin had told him, and needless to say, they were shocked. A few random students managed to overhear this and spread the rumor, while giving Jaune an interesting title.

So now Jaune found himself surrounded by several students, who were firing off questions left and right. He was too stunned to understand any of them, but there was one thing that he kept on hearing in the crowd. One small series of words that followed his name.

Jaune Arc, Master-Of-Arms.

**I stole the idea of Jaune's semblance from 'Louise the Zero,' I'm too lazy to look up the Japanese name of the anime, but you get the idea. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm surprised this got so much attention. I'm pretty sure this is already my most popular story.**

"Jaune, How does your semblance work?"

"Hey, Master-of-Arms, wanna spar?"

"How many weapons can you use Master-of-Arms?"

This was how most of Jaune's day had been going, although this current group was a much friendlier crowd. The different reactions and questions he received ranged from kind and friendly to hateful and downright hurtful. Jaune understood where the latter group was coming from. They were either jealous that Jaune didn't have to put in much work or angry that he had surpassed them within the week.

His entire day was an emotional roller coaster. The emotions he had been feeling throughout the day so far were confusion, annoyance, slight pride, guilt, embarrassment, and so on. The list was still growing as Jaune was presented with new random students that attempted to start a conversation with him, but really it was a one sided bombardment of questions. Needless to say, Jaune wasn't used to the attention.

"I um- well you can- you see," Jaune said nervously. He couldn't handle all of the questions, and the worst part was, he was currently alone. His team and team RWBY were currently eating lunch. He was a little late to join them since he stayed behind an extra minute on the previous class to finish his notes. Once he finished, he didn't make it five steps out of the classroom before these students approached him. He assumed that they were first years, just like him, but they were talking to him like he was their senior.

He certainly wasn't used to all of this sudden attention. He didn't tell anyone except his team and their fellow team RWBY about his semblance. The reactions he got were somewhat similar to what he was currently hearing from these people. Ruby, Yang, and Nora wanted to spar with him, which frightened him. He still wasn't confident about his new found powers and he was sure each of those girls could clobber him within five seconds.

Blake and Ren questioned him on how exactly his semblance worked, and to what extent. He couldn't give them a decent enough answer since he wasn't sure himself. Ren said that he could test both teams weapons and see if he was skilled with each of them. That was scheduled to happen after classes, which was still a few hours away since he had afternoon classes.

Weiss showed only slight interest, still skeptical about this whole thing. After Ren shared his idea of Jaune using everyone else's weapons, she became very defensive, claiming she didn't want his dirty hands on her graceful weapon. Jaune gave no argument, he did want to live a few more years after all.

Pyrrha was the only person who's reaction Jaune couldn't fully understand. She was smiling at him. The smile itself was genuine, but the look in her eyes said otherwise. He made it a goal of his today to talk to her about it, to find out what exactly was upsetting her.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm still trying to get used to this whole thing myself and I'm in a bit of a rush." Jaune said, scratching the back of his head. The students in front of him seemed disappointed. It's not every day that you see someone who can use any weapon without practice. With grumbled answers that Jaune hoped weren't anything negative, Jaune sped over to the lunch room.

Once he got to the lunch room, he was immediately assaulted by a whole pie, only hearing the words 'think fast!' before the sweet pastry slammed into his face, knocking him onto the floor.

As Jaune wiped the cream and small chunks of fruit from his face, he saw Yang laughing loudly and Nora rushing over to help Jaune up.

"Sorry Jaune-y! I just wanted to test you! You should've been able to dodge that." She exclaimed, offering him a helping hand. Jaune slowly took it, hoping to get some answers from the more sane part of his team.

Jaune quickly wiped his face off with a spare napkin as he awaited an answer. It seemed that whoever was going to answer him was going to wait until his face was free from any sweet substances.

"I'm sorry for Nora's actions Jaune," Ren said with slight sympathy, "She didn't want to wait for us to test you later today, so she said she was going to give you periodic tests throughout the day. I wanted to stop her, but she seemed hard set on testing you." He finished, piercing a few leaves in his salad vefore eating them.

"So throwing a pie at me was to test… what exactly," Jaune asked.

"Your reaction time silly!" Nora answered energetically.

"Nora, no offence, but if my semblance is to be a weapons master, what was I supposed to do with my bare hands?" Jaune asked.

Nora put her finger on her chin in thought.

"Wellll," Nora started, building the suspense of her answer, "Your hands could count as weapons, right?"

Jaune sighed, "Nora, I don't even know how my semblance works. So random tests aren't going to help me too much.

"That's where you're wrong, fearless leader!" Nora retorted, "By doing these tests, we can narrow down the specifics of your semblance.

At this point, Jaune had given up. There was definitely no reasoning with Nora.

The rest of his lunch went by normally enough, except for the constant glances he was receiving from random bystanders. The following classes were his Dust class and his Leadership class, then finally was the combat class.

Normally Dust class wasn't easy for Jaune, since he had never used it before. His knowledge wasn't extremely high when it came to dust, but today he seemed to understand it a bit more. Maybe it was due to his weapon mastery, but he had no clue.

His leadership class was pretty normal. It only had the leaders of the first year teams, so the class was small. Ruby kept glancing at him occasionally, but not so much that it bothered him. Cardin glared at him throughout the entire class, but it was better than having Cardin smile at him like he was planning something.

Then finally came his Combat class. Jaune was surprised when a few students approached Glynda, who was the director and judge of the class, requesting to fight him. Jaune started sweating when he saw Yang, Nora, and Ruby also requesting to fight him.

"Enough!" Glynda shouted, clearly annoyed, "Today's duals will proceed as they normally would. There will be no requests today." She heard several students groan, but didn't say anything so they could avoid the wrath of Goodwitch.

"Now then, since all of you seem eager to fight Mr. Arc, his fight shall be first." Glynda said, looking directly at Jaune. She saw the panicked look in his eyes and sighed. She was only doing this because Ozpin told her to collect data on him.

Glynda pulled out her scroll and the overheard monitor appeared. Jaune's picture was already on the screen while the space next to him was empty. After tapping on her scroll several times, the face that appeared was one Jaune had never expected to fight openly.

"May Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos please enter the arena floor please," Glynda announced. Jaune swallowed nervously and looked over to Pyrrha, who was seated right next to him. He could see her smile again, but her eyes still held the same sadness as before, but now there was a bit of determination in them.

Jaune said nothing as he and his partner walked slowly to the arena. As Jaune stood on his end, he saw Pyrrha checking her weapons and shifting the sword to its rifle form and back several times on the opposite end of the arena. Jaune simply drew his sword and shifted his shield. He could feel his semblance activating once more. The different styles and techniques flowed into him as he felt the rush of power. He glowed faintly as he breathed in and out, calming his nerves. Through the silence, he could hear the murmurs of the spectating students. They all seemed to be placing bets on who would win, the four time Mistral tournament champion, or the Master-of-Arms.

"Are you two ready?" Glynda asked, raising her hand.

"Yes ma'am," They both said in unison.

"Go!" Glynda yelled, swinging her hand down, signaling the start of the match.

"I won't go easy on you Jaune!" Pyrrha said, shifting her sword into its rifle form.

"I wouldn't expect anything less!" Jaune yelled, shield in front and charging at Pyrrha. Pyrrha fired dust rounds rapidly at her opponent, who seemed to be perfectly behind his shield to avoid harm. Seeing her current strategy failing, she shifted her rifle into its sword form and raised her shield.

Jaune took the opportunity to go on the offensive, furiously stabbing at Pyrrha, leaving her no openings to attack. His stabs were so quick, it seemed like there were multiple blades in front of him. Pyrrha seemed to have a slight struggle, but a slight wave of her sword holding hand pushed Jaunes' attack to the side. Jaunes' eyes widened as he realized he had forgotten about his partners' semblance.

'Now's my chance!' Pyrrha thought as she slashed downwards at Jaune, who was still turned away. To her surprise, her attack was met by Jaunes' sword, which was laid flat across his back. He staggered slightly, but quickly recovered and slammed his shield into her side. Pyrrha grunted as she hopped away and shifted her weapon once more. Pyrrhas eyes widened as she saw Jaunes' sword quickly gaining on her. She instinctively lifted her shield to deflect the incoming projectile. The force behind the throw knocked her off balance, lowering her guard for a mere moment and causing her to lose sight of him, but that was all Jaune needed.

"Sorry Pyrrha, but you've gotta be more careful," Jaune said behind her. She was barely able to turn her head before Jaune had the sharp of his sword against her neck. Everyone stared in awe at Jaune, who had beaten Pyrrha within a few minutes.

"H-how did you move so fast?" Pyrrha whispered, unable to raise her voice.

Jaune shrugged, "I have no idea, I just caught my sword, now here I am." Jaune said. Truth be told, he felt as though Pyrrha wasn't fighting at her top condition, but she was trying her hardest at the same time. Jaune knew there was something wrong now.

"The winner is Jaune Arc!" Glynda announced. Nearly every student began cheering his name. He had just beaten the unbeatable Pyrrha Nikos, without even a scratch on him.

Jaune lowered his sword and sheathed it before presenting his hand to signal a hand shake. "That was fun Pyrrha! I actually feel like your equal now." Jaune said smiling, little did he know his last words made Pyrrhas' current mood worse.

"Yes, that was a thrilling fight," Pyrrha said with a sad smile. Before Jaune could ask her anything, she quickly fled the room. Jaune went to chase after her, but was cut off by several students.

He couldn't push past the crowd, and he knew Pyrrha was distressed. Glynda was attempting to restore order in her classroom, but was failing. Jaune felt his anger rise quickly, reaching its breaking point.

"Leave me alone dammit!" Jaune yelled, dying down every ones words. Jaune used their moment of pause to sprint out of the room and hopefully towards the direction of Pyrrha.

"Please be okay," Jaune repeated several times before reaching the destination that had been the start of his friendship with Pyrrha, the rooftop.

Jaune slowly crept up the stairs. As he approached the top, he could hear muffled sobs ahead of him. Jaune couldn't stand to be silent anymore, so he sped up the stairs and shoved open the door. What he saw surprised him. The great Pyrrha Nikos, his partner and strongest person he had ever known, was on the floor hugging her knees and crying.

Jaunes' sudden burst caused Pyrrha to snap her head in his direction and gasp. She couldn't even utter a word, her emotions were too wild for her to even control herself.

"Jaune," was all she could whisper.


End file.
